Core C: Single Cell Genomics (SCG) Core ABSTRACT High-throughput genomic, proteomic, metabolomic, and immune profiling technologies now provide a wealth of data that can be mined to interrogate basic biological process, changes in cellular or organismal populations, and the molecular bases of disease, at levels ranging from the whole organism to single cells. The generation and analysis of such data is now a pillar of research approaches and problems in the life sciences. The Center for Quantitative Biology (CQB) will first nucleate and then grow this fusion of wet bench ?omics research? with bioinformatics at Dartmouth. Single Cell Genomics (SCG) has become an essential tool to understand diseases involving complex biological systems including cancer, neurodegenerative and immune/autoimmune diseases. The overall goal of the SCG core is to develop a centralized resource within the CQB to support individual project leaders and the Dartmouth community. The goal of this core is to implement, maintain and improve upon the technologies required to conduct SCG experiments in a rigorous and quality controlled manner. The SCG Core will work directly with COBRE leadership, project leaders, mentors and investigators to design robust experiments and will implement stringent quality control and sample tracking methodologies (Aim 1) to ensure generation of high quality, reproducible data. The SCG core will also maintain equipment and expertise to enable isolation, capture, library preparation and sequencing of DNA and RNA from single cells for COBRE investigators and the Dartmouth research community at large (Aim 2). Finally, in collaboration with the Analytics Core (Core B), the SCG Core will provide the computational infrastructure and expertise to analyze and visualize these single cell data, expediting the process from experimental design to biological insight (Aim 3). The SCG core will stay abreast of advancements in the field, serving as a hub of expertise and technology to investigators campus-wide.